halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed
Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed is a 2004 American live-action/computer-animated family horror comedy film, based on the animated television series. It is the second installment in the Scooby-Doo live-action film series and a sequel to 2002's Scooby-Doo, and was directed by Raja Gosnell, written by James Gunn and released by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film stars Freddie Prinze Jr., Sarah Michelle Gellar, Linda Cardellini, Matthew Lillard, Seth Green, Tim Blake Nelson, Peter Boyle and Alicia Silverstone, with Neil Fanning reprising his role as the voice of Scooby-Doo. Plot Following the events of the first film, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo attend the opening of an exhibition at the Coolsonian Criminology Museum commemorating their past solved cases with monster costumes on display. However, the celebrations are interrupted by a masked man known as the Evil Masked Figure who steals two costumes using the reanimated Pterodactyl Ghost. The gang are ridiculed by journalist Heather Jasper Howe, who starts a smear campaign against them. Concluding an old enemy is the mastermind, the gang revisit old cases, dismissing the former Pterodactyl Ghost, Jonathan Jacobo, due to his death during a failed prison escape, they guess that Jeremiah Wickles, the Black Knight Ghost's portrayer and Jacobo's cell mate in prison, is the culprit. Going to Wickles' mansion, the group fall through a trapdoor and into a cage targeting unwelcome callers, but escape with the aid of Daphne's cosmetics. Inside, the gang find a book that serves as an instruction manual on how to create monsters. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo find a note inviting Wickles to visit the Faux Ghost nightclub. They are attacked by the Black Knight Ghost, but escape when Daphne fights him off while Velma discovers its weak spot and disables it. Before fleeing, the rest of the gang had previously discovered through the book found in Wickles' mansion that the key ingredient to creating the monsters was a substance called "randomonium", which can be found at the old silver mining town. Daphne, Velma and Fred go to the museum accompanied by the curator Patrick Wisely, but discover that the rest of the costumes have been stolen. Heather Jasper Howe turns the city against them. The gang go to the mines, finding Wickles' plans to turn it into an amusement park. As they confront Wickles, he states that he and Jacobo were cell mates who hated each other and that he has no connection to the museum robberies. Shaggy and Scooby, after overhearing the rest of the gang criticizing their tendency to bumble every operation, and especially their most recent offense in failing to secure the Pterodactyl Ghost at the museum, resolve to better themselves and become real detectives. Following the lead from Wickles' note, their first clue ever, they sneak into the Faux Ghost wearing disguises to try and solve the mystery. After speaking to Wickles, they hear how he has mended his evil ways. Scooby causes a scene and his disguise falls off, and the two must escape through a trash chute. On their way out, they spot Patrick uncharacteristically assaulting someone who appears to be a member of his staff, ordering him to find answers to who vandalized his museum. Escaping an awkward interaction with Patrick, Shaggy and Scooby spot Wickles leaving the club and follow him. The gang then find the Monster Hive where the costumes are brought to life as real monsters. Shaggy and Scooby play around with the machine's control panel, bringing several costumes to life, and the gang flees with the panel as the Evil Masked Figure terrorizes the city. Escaping to their old high school clubhouse, the gang realizes they can reverse the control panel's power by altering its wiring. Captain Cutler's Ghost emerges from the lake, forcing the gang to head back to the mines, encountering the various monsters along the way. Velma sees Patrick in the mines, finding a shrine dedicated to Jacobo built by Patrick, but Patrick proves his innocence by helping Velma after a catwalk unexpectedly gives way under her. The gang confront the Evil Masked Figure as the Tar Monster captures all of them but Scooby, who uses a fire extinguisher to freeze the Tar Monster's body. He reactivates the control panel, transforming the costumes back to normal. The gang takes the Evil Masked Figure to the authorities, unmasking him as Heather. When asked why Heather did what she did, Velma suddenly pulls and peels Heather's face off, revealing she is actually Jacobo in disguise; Jacobo had survived the fall from the prison wall, and sought to get revenge on the sleuths by discrediting them. Jacobo's cameraman Ned is also arrested as an accomplice. The sleuths are praised as heroes in Coolsville. In the Faux Ghost, the gang celebrates their victory with the reformed criminals. Live Action Cast *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Fred Jones *Ryan Vrba as Young Fred *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Daphne Blake *Emily Tennant as Young Daphne *Linda Cardellini as Velma Dinkley *Lauren Kennedy as Young Velma *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Cascy Beddow as Young Shaggy *Nazanin Afshin-Jam as Shaggy Chick *Neil Fanning as the voice of Scooby-Doo *Seth Green as Patrick Wisely *Peter Boyle as Jeremiah Wickles *Tim Blake Nelson as Dr. Jonathan Jacobo *Alicia Silverstone as Heather Jasper Howe *Scott McNeil as the Evil Masked Figure *Kevin Durand as the Black Knight Ghost *Karin Konoval as Aggie Wilkins *Joe Macleod as Skater Dude No. 1 *Brandon Jay McLaren as Skater Dude No. 2 *Calum Worthy as Kid on bike *C. Ernst Harth as Miner 49er *Stephen E. Miller as C.L. Magnus *Zahf Paroo as Ned *Christopher R. Sumpton as the Zombie Voice Cast *Dee Bradley Baker as the voice of Pterodactyl / Zombie / Red-Eyed Skeleton *Michael J. Sorich as the voice of Tar Monster / Cotton Candy Glob *Bob Papenbrook as the voice of Black Knight Ghost *Terrence Stone as the voice of 10,000 Volt Ghost *Wally Wingert as the voice of Green-Eyed Skeleton *J.P. Manoux as the voice of Scooby Brainiac Category:2004 releases Category:Movies Category:Theatrical releases Category:Warner Bros. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Based on TV shows Category:Sequels